1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for determining the optimum recording power of an apparatus for recording and reproducing data onto an optical disk and, in particular, to a method for determining the optimum recording power of an optical disk which is capable of recording data accurately on an optical disk by using the optimum recording power reflecting influence by rotating elements of the optical disk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional optical disk spec Orange book part II, an OPC (Optimum Power Control) region as a test recording region for inspecting an optimum recording power is defined as a PCA (Power Calibration Area) region and is placed on an inner side of a read region of the optical disk.
FIG. 1 is a flow chart illustrating a method for determining the recording power of an optical recording reproducing apparatus in accordance with the conventional technology, as described in detail with reference to FIG. 2.
FIG. 2 illustrates variations in the recording power of each ATIP (Absolute Time In Pre-groove) of FIG. 1.
First, a position for performing the OPC is determined by inspecting a counter region of the PCA of the optical disk, and is moved into a test recording region inside of the PCA in step S10.
Second, an indicative optimum recording power P_ind recorded on each optical disk by the manufacturer is read in step S11. The reference recording power P_ref and power variation P_s are determined using the read value in step S12.
When the optical disk is reproduced as 1-times speed, the indicative optimum recording power P_ind recorded on the disk is used in step S11. When the optical disk is reproduced as N-times speed, the reference recording power is determined by using Equation 1 as shown below.
[Equation 1]
Pxe2x80x94ref, N=Pxe2x80x94indxc3x97[1+0.4xc3x97(Nxe2x88x921)]
P_s=0.043xc3x97Pxe2x80x94ref
The P_ref is the reference recording power, P_ind is the indicative optimum recording power, and P_s is the power variation step.
In addition, the real test recording is performed on a region in the OPC. As depicted in FIG. 2, the optimum recording power used in the test recording is increased gradually by power variation steps (P_s) from a determined reference recording power (P_ref) of xe2x88x927 to a reference recording power (P_ref) of +7 in step S12. There are power variation steps (P_s) at each ATIP (Absolute time In Pre-groove), with the total number of ATIPs being 15.
A B-level is measured by sampling a certain region of a WRF (Write Radio Frequency) reflected from a pit formed on the optical disk by each laser recording pulse for the 15 ATIP in the test recording in step S13.
The B-level means a level of the WRF signal reflected from the pit formed by laser irradiation in the data recording on the optical disk.
The B-level measured in the test recording is used on a running OPC. In other words, the recording power required for the optimum recording can be varied in accordance with the surrounding temperature and the position of the disk in the real recording.
Accordingly, when recording with the determined reference level, the recording power is controlled so as to be an optimum recording power by maintaining the measured B-level uniformly in the running OPC operation.
In addition, a beta level is measured while reproducing the region recorded with each different optimum recording power in step S14. The recording power in the region, coinciding with a target beta among the measured beta levels, is determined as the optimum recording power. In addition, the B-level corresponding to the recording power is set as the reference B-level for performing the running OPC in the real recording in step S15.
Next, in order to indicate the region where the OPC is performed, is used by the reference B-level, and set optimum recording power, data is recorded on a PCA counter region with the determined optimum recording power in step S16.
As described above, in the conventional technology, the influence of the rotating elements of the disk cannot be responded to, because the beta value and B-level are varied in accordance with the rotating elements of the disk, although the recording is performed on the optical disk with the same recording power.
In addition, in the conventional technology, because the influence of the rotating elements of the optical disk be responded to, the accuracy in determining the recording power is decreased.
In addition, in the conventional technology, although the recording power is determined accurately, the reference level is wrongfully set by the varied beta value and B-level. Accordingly, the accuracy of the recording power is decreased, and it decreases the recording quality.
In addition, in the conventional technology, the character of the optical disk is differs according to the manufacturer, a plurality of errors between the real recording power and reference recording power occur due to differences in the writing method and manufacture deviation etc. of each manufacturer of the optical record reproducing apparatus for recording data on the optical disk.
In addition, in the conventional technology, when the OPC is performed in wide area in order to compensate for a plurality of errors that occur between the real optimum recording power and reference recording power, resolution of the power recording in the OPC decreases. Accordingly, the accuracy of the OPC result decreases.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for determining an optimum recording power of an optical disk which is capable of determining the optimum recording power by being responsive to an influence due to rotating elements of the optical disk.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for determining the optimum recording power of an optical disk which is capable of being responsive to an influence due to rotating elements of the optical disk by compensating for a beta value according to the rotating elements of the optical disk and varied value of a B-level.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method for determining the optimum recording power of an optical disk which is capable of taking into consideration a former OPC operation result and the rotating elements of the optical disk in order to determine the optimum recording power when data is recorded on the optical disk.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method for determining the optimum recording power of an optical disk which is capable of reducing a plurality of errors between the optimum recording power and the reference recording power due to a difference in a writing method and manufacture between manufacturers of optical record reproducing apparatus for recording data on the optical disk.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method for determining the optimum recording power of an optical disk which is capable of improving resolution of the recording power for recording in a next OPC by storing the optimum recording power determined after the OPC operation and using the stored optimum recording power when the next OPC is performed.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method for determining the optimum recording power of the optical disk which is capable of finding the optimum recording power by improving the resolution of the recording power for recording in the OPC.
In a disk having a test recording region in a certain area in order to set the optimum recording power, the method for determining the optimum recording power of an optical disk in accordance with the present invention comprises test-recording on one portion of a test recording region while varying the reference recording power, test-recording on another test-recording region using the reference recording power, and determining the optimum recording power from each test recording result.
The method for determining the optimum recording power of an optical disk comprises a process for judging whether a stored reference recording power is appropriate to a reference recording power, a process for determining the optimum recording power from a compensated beta value after compensating for B-level and beta value by using the reference recording power, and a process for storing the determined optimum recording power on a memory.
The method for determining the optimum recording power of the optical disk comprises a process for judging whether the former recording power stored in memory in accordance with a maker code and recording times speed is appropriate to the reference recording power, a process for setting the stored recording power as the reference recording power when the stored recording power is appropriate or setting default recording power as the reference recording power when the stored recording power is not appropriate, a process for measuring and compensating for a B-level and a beta value by test-recording on the disk with the reference recording power, a process for judging whether the determined optimum recording power exists in the recording power region performed the test recording after determining the optimum recording power and reference B-level from the compensated beta value and B-level, a repetition-performing process for performing repeatedly the B-level and beta value compensation operation by setting the determined optimum recording power as the reference recording power by moving into the next OPC test region when the determined optimum recording power does not exist in the recording power region performed the test recording, and a recording process for storing the determined optimum recording power on a memory and recording on a PCA counter region with the determined optimum recording power when the determined optimum recording power exists in the recording power region performed the test recording.